Jackson Spidetail
Owned by YFS. Info Name: Jackson Spidetail Gender: Male District: 10 Age: 16 Weapon: Sword, Throwing Knives, Dagger. Appearance: Jackson is 6 feet tall, with unkempt medium brown hair. He has light brown eyes, and has an average build, weighing in at about 181 pounds. He has fair-slightly tanned skin tone, and has a small amount of facial hair. Strengths/skills: Jackson knows everything about plants and animals, is a very skilled climber, and is very skilled in most forms of combat, as well as camouflage. Weakness(es): Jackson can't read or write, and lacks general book smarts. Personality: Jackson has learned to be a respectful young man, always saying "Yes Sir" or "Ma'am" to respond to his elders. He is polite and generally well behaved, and doesn't step out of line much, unless he feels the necessity to do so. He has learned to not get things he wanted, so he is easily pleased with the small things in life. He is quiet most of the time, but will not hesitate to be a very talkative person if someone sparks a topic of interest in conversation. He doesn't own many book smarts, but has high common sense. He does pay attention to instructions, and follows them step-by-step, showing he has a keen memory. He will always be truthful, and will help out those who need it as well. However, coming from a poor family, he lacks the ability to read or write, which might annoy his allies in many cases or others he socializes with. Also, either for the good or bad, he is selfless to those he loves, which could be another tribute he allies with. Backstory/History: Raised in the slums of District 10, Jackson had learned to survive in the worst bunches of enviroments. He never got to know when his next meal would be, or if someone he held close would die due to disease. He lived in a basic 3rd world, getting the blunt of almost everything. He was too poor to go to school, and was severely uneducated. However, his family raised him right, with respect and discipline, in hopes that his respectful attitude would catch the eye of someone who was rich and could pay him for doing a good job. ''' '''He grew up as the second eldest in a family of 5. From his 6th birthday, he was already trying to pool in money. He worked as a butcher, cutting up meats for a well-income butchery, and sold the meats whenever he could. Talk of the butcher's trade sparked Jackson's interest, as skilled butchers could go on to make more of a fortune at the capitol-selected butcheries. With the love of his family motivating him, Jackson always kept himself in good spirits at work, always tried his best to get the finest cut, and be the most courteous and polite to customers, in hopes that he could turn around the Spidetail's money problems, and get his younger brother Malcolm into school for an education. Slowly, Jackson was starting to build up his good reputation. Soon, he became a favorite of the butchery he worked at. But his test came one day, when a capitol citizen visiting the district walked in one spring afternoon. He was a posh, well-dressed man, with slick combed blue hair, who was short and pudgy. Jackson could safely assume that this man was a fan of District 10's beef. "I've heard about you Mr. Spidetail. I heard they say, you're one of the best." he said in a smoothly-toned voice. "I can assure you sir, the stories you hear are true." Jackson replied, carefully choosing his words. "Ah, good choice of words you have. Now lets see if your skill with a knife is as lavish as your tongue of gold." the capitol man challenged. "I'll take a finely cut piece of beef." Jackson brought out a fresh slab from the freezer. He scanned over the knives, picking the one right for the cut. Carefully, he angled the knife right where it would perfectly chop the meat, before swinging downward, chopping it in two pieces. When he brought the man the beef, he was impressed. "Freshly cut beef sir." Jackson stated. "Impressive. You would do good in my meat factory. Stop by there tomorrow, and meet me. I think I'll have a job opening for you specifically." the man said. He took his meat, and walked out the door. Jackson could barely contain his euphoria. "You seem excited. What happened?" his mother asked him as he walked home. "Well, a capitol man offered me a job at his fine meat factory. We can finally have more money, and know when our next meal is!" Jackson explained happily. "Great! However, I wouldn't be too trusting about the capitol... they've been keen to lie." his mother warned. Jackson thought of it for a moment, but decided he would try the job out. Days became better for Jackson's family. He had enough money to enroll Malcolm and Lily in a school. Food was more plentiful, and soon enough. they moved into a much better house, out of the disease infested slums. On the eve of the Hunger Games, a 16 year old Jackson was brought out in private from work by his boss. "You've been working for us quiet a while now. I think I can trust you with a secret." he said slyly. "You see, our meats... just disposed employees who've slipped up... their flesh.". Jackson was in shock. "What?!" he shouted. "Business is business my boy. I suggest you don't mess up anything while you're here, or you might be our next burger." the man says. Jackson was furious. Unnecessary killing was sickening, especially if for one's own gain. He hated it. "I think it's time someone else knows about this." Jackson says. However, the man stepped in front of the doorway. "Ah, you see, treachoury is againt our policy here. I'm afriad you must be disposed of." the man said. Jackson got into a combat stance, raising his fists, towering over the short capitol man. "A fighter, huh? I used to be a welter-weight champ." the man said. He swung, something Jackson saw coming. The fight had just begun. The man hadn't been lying, he was proficient in combat. Blows were exchanged, both men equally getting marked up. Jackson used his size advantage, as he threw a strong punch to the capitol man. However, this was just a feign, as when the man ducked, Jackson kicked out, knocking him in the head. The force threw the capitol man into a pit of some sort. Jackson recognized the machine, something for grinding meets up into spices. After knowing what he had to do, Jackson pressed the button, ignoring the man's screams. "Karma has been served." Jackson muttered. Many thought the incident was a freak accident. The factory was closed, and Jackson was back in his old job. Afraid to go back to what he had been in, Jackson took a lot of tesserae to prevent ever going back to the slums and losing his familie's education. However, this ended up getting him reaped. Jackson didn't care about being reaped, as he knew it was for his family. All he did was walk up to the stage, keeping his face fierce and proud, as he stared out into the crowd, not having any worries at all. Token: Unknown Height: 6'0 Fears: What he worked for being undone. Alliance: To be picked into one. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 10 Category:16 year olds Category:Yourfavoritesalmon